1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator apparatus for conveying persons and/or items, a position determination apparatus, particularly for an elevator, an elevator door and a building.
2. Description of Related Art
Various position determination apparatuses for elevators are known in the prior art. So-called code bands which are continuously read by a sensor fitted to the elevator car are sometimes fitted inside the elevator shaft.
Reference is also made to the applicant's own applications EP 11 005 240 (U.S. Ser. No. 13/530,168) and EP 11 005 232 (U.S. Ser. No. 13/173,594).